Det vackraste i min värld
by romanoew
Summary: Utspelas precis innan BD. Edwards tankar en natt när han är hos Bella och hon sover. Oneshot. Kommentera gärna. SM äger allting.


Det var natt. Regnet öste ner utanför fönstret som vanligt. Och som vanligt, var jag hemma hos Bella. Jag tillbringar nästan varenda natt här. Men snart är det slut på det. För snart, om bara några dagar, gifter vi oss. Jag låg i sängen med ena armen runt Bella. Min kärlek. Mitt liv. Min värld. Mitt allt. Jag tittade på henne, det var lika omöjligt att sluta göra det som det är att sluta dricka människoblod. Jag blir förstenad. Av hennes skönhet. Hur kan någon vara så vacker? Så perfekt.

"Edward.."

Först trodde jag att hon hade vaknat, men hennes ögon var stängda och hon sov fortfarande. Att hon mumlar mitt namn medan hon sover är ingenting ovanligt. Det är någonting hon gör varenda natt. Jag kommer aldrig glömma första gången jag hade hört det. Jag hade varit livrädd för att hon hade vaknat, men hade upptäckt att hon sov. (Hon visste inte att jag besökte henne på nätterna då) Precis som då, undrar jag vad hon drömmer om. Vad hon tänker på. För precis som då, är hennes drömmar och tankar ett mysterium för mig.

Hon vände på sig, la sin ena arm över min mage och tryckte sig intill min kropp. Jag smekte försiktigt hennes hår medan jag iakttog henne.

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

There was something about you I knew

I knew

That you were once in a life time

A treasure near impossible to find

And I know how lucky I am to have you

Att se henne sova, känna hennes armar runt min kropp får mig inse hur mycket jag verkligen älskar henne. Hur kan ett monster som jag vara den rätta för henne? Hon förtjänar bättre, det visste jag. Men jag visste också att det inte är någon idé att tänka på det. Eftersom efter bröllopet och smekmånaden, skulle Bella bli som mig. Ett monster. Jag har gjort allt jag kan för att hindra det eller för att åtminstone ge henne lite längre tid som människa. Misstolka mig inte, jag vill att hon ska bli som mig. För min skull. För jag vill dela min existens med henne. Och det är det enda som kan göra att jag får det. Att hon blir som mig. Men det här är inget liv som jag vill att hon ska leva. För hennes skull, vill jag att hon ska förbli människa. Så länge som möjligt. Men, hon är envis. Alltid lika envis.

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun on any given day

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få chansen att känna såhär. Någonsin. Jag trodde inte att det fanns någon som kunde få mig känna såhär. Någon som kunde väcka människan i mig, någon som kunde återuppliva mig. Men det är precis vad Bella har gjort. Hon har väckt människan i mig. Hon har återupplivat mig. Mitt hjärta har inte slagit på nästan 100 år, men när hon kom in i mitt liv fick hon mig börja leva igen. På riktigt. Hon gav mig en anledning att leva. Hon är min anledning att leva. Hon är anledningen till att jag fortfarande försöker. Evigheten kommer definitivt inte vara meningslös med henne vid min sida. Det kommer vara värt varenda sekund.

I can't believe that I have you

I can't believe that you're here in my arms

I've been waiting a life time for you

For you

And I've dreamed about you

Pictured in my mind who I would see

But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be

Innan Bella kom in i mitt liv har det varit en hel del tjejer som har visat sitt intresse för mig. Ingen av dem har kunnat dölja det precis heller, eftersom jag har kunnat höra deras tankar. Men jag har aldrig känt likadant för någon av dem. De intresserade mig inte, jag såg dem knappt. Men sen kom Bella. Och nu förstår jag varför jag varit så "blind" under de år som hon inte har funnits här. Jag har inte kunnat se någon annan för att det är meningen att jag ska se henne. Bara henne. Och hon är allt jag någonsin har sett och hon kommer alltid vara den enda som jag någonsin ser.

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun on any given day

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

Som hennes tankar och drömmar, är också hur hon kan älska mig ett mysterium. Hon hade kunnat få vem som helst - och hon väljer mig. Jag förstår det inte. Jag kan inte få in det. Speciellt inte efter allting som jag utsatt henne för genom att vara en del av hennes liv. Det är en sak som vi inte är överens om alls. Bella ser det endast som att jag har räddat henne. Förutom efter hennes 18års dag, då jag lämnade henne. Men hon säger alltid att det viktigaste är att jag kom tillbaka och att jag aldrig tänker lämna henne igen. Och det tänker jag aldrig göra. Hellre dör jag, miljoner gånger efter varandra.

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

(Take your breath away)

The beauty of the setting sun on any given day

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

Hon rörde på sig i min famn, och jag kände hennes varma läppar pressas mot min hals.

"Bella, älskling? Är du vaken?"

Hon tittade upp på mig och mötte min blick. Hon log.

"Mm.."

Hon kysste mig igen, upp för min hals och haka, tills hon nådde mina läppar. Hon pressade sina läppar mot mina med en så stor entusiasm att jag måste avsluta kyssen.

"Du kommer döda oss båda två, älskling"

Vi skrattade lite lätt.

"Om vi dör båda två är vi åtminstone tillsammans"

Jag nickade och smekte hennes kind.

"För alltid"

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

Jag kysste hennes läppar, men avslutade kyssen innan hon hann få för sig att göra någonting dumt igen.

"Edward.."

Hon tittade upp på mig och drog sina fingrar genom mitt hår.

"Ja?"

Hon kysste mig.

"Jag älskar dig"

Jag kände mitt hjärta smälta. Varenda gång hon sa det till mig smälte mitt hjärta. Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna henne? Hon är alldeles för bra.

"Jag älskar dig mer"


End file.
